Total Anime Island
by MiloSheba
Summary: A TDI with Dragon Ball z Characters and Kuroshitsuji characters and Fairy Tail characters
1. Not So Happy Animes

**Not So Happy Animes.**

Welcome, To Total Anime Island," Chris Mclean, the host said, "this time we have rounded up, I mean invited 24 new contenders to wn the 1 comes chef with the plane plane was being flown by an auto pilot when in the docking bay;Chef kicked them out of the fallen are:

DBZ

Gohan, The Angry Teen

Goku, the Peaceful Warrior

Vegeta, The Proudful Prince

Future Trunks, The Future Solider

Goten, The Playful Child

Trunks, The Arogant Son.

Krillin, The Bald Family Man

Piccolo, The Demonic Reincarnation

Fairy Tail

Natsu Dragneel, Salamander

Lucy Heartfilla, Lady of the Spirits

Gray Fullbuster, Ice Maker

Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies

Happy, a Flying Cat

Wendy Marvell, Healer of the Hevans

Carla, The Cat Princess

Mirajane Strauss, She-Demon

Black Butler

Ciel Phantomhive, The Watchdog

Sebastian Michaelis, One Hell of A Butler

Alois Trancy, The Spoiled Brat

Claude Faustus, The Spider

Grell Sutcliffe, The Queen Reaper

Undertaker, The Informant

Ash Landers/ Angela Blanc, The Fallen Angel

Mey-Rin, The Sniper

Once they crashed into the land, Chris annouced., "Meet at the Big Cliff in 20 minutes." Without time to talk they all ran to the top of the cliff. "Bassie what you doing here: said Grell. "Competing as my master wishes." Sebastian replied. "Our wives ordered us and your children to compete," said in unison by Goku and Vegeta. "Lucy needed rent money again." Natsu stated."Will needed some money to get better scythes." I need the money to cleanse the world," yelled Angela/Ash.

"The challange, this week is to jump in to the ocean and land in the hoop. If you refuse to jump you will be in danger of being elimanated." annouched Chris. "First up, Goku." Goku ran and jumped perfectly into the exact middle of the small hoop. Almost everyone followed Goku except for a certian bluenette and an Angel.

"NO! I can't swim!" Screamed Ciel."Due to that Ciel is not safe tonight from elimination toniight." said Chris."No young Master!" Mey-Rin and Sebastian yelled."Ash/Angela , it's your turn!." "No, Water is uncleansed." Chris and Angela/Ash talked.

At Elimination

"One Marshmellow is left!" Ciel is tossed the marshmellow while Ash/Angela yelled "Filthy,Filthy,Filthy!" as he/she was thrown on the Boat of Shame to the Isla De Losahs. The two teams this season is the Screaming Rivals and the Killer Others. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta,Alois,Claude,Ciel,Natsu,Grey,Mira,Eza,Sebas tian, and Krillin are in the rivals while Grell, Mey-Rin,Undertaker,Happy,Wendy,Carla,Goten,Tunks,F uture Trunks,Gohan,and Lucy are in the Others. And Grell, you have to sleep in the boys tent. Goodnight!"

"But-", Grell in the middle of his sentence was carried by Sebastian to the boys cabin to prevent any touble.

**A/N**

**This is my first Fan-Fic so don't complain about it being lame. Sorry it's just I am new and I don't want to get a milliom complaints. I will do question every chapter, so just ask and i might answer them**

Question by MiloSheba

How is your inspiration? I would have to say myself and a certian writer named Hateweasel/wimpyninja and chestnut ghost.


	2. Suprise Drama!

**Suprise Drama**

At the Boy's Cabin, Grell Sutcliffe is being punced repeatily by Sebastian. "Don't ever touch by butt again!" yelled Sebastian. "Not ever again!" lied them, Alois is ceepily licking Ciel's ear. Ciel whispered "Not in pubilic!" We now focus to a Goku shaped hole in the wall put there by Vegeta. While there is a Natsu- Sicle next to a Gray on fire. Goten and Trunks played a trick on Gohan,Krillin,Claude,andHappy. The Undertaker laughed so hard he fell of the bed, got accidently punched by Future Trunks, and Gray froze him.

"Campers meet me infront of the theater now!"Chris shouted. Everyone rushed, but the DBZ characters stopped them when they saw Freiza in his first form."Ah, You see my new cohost.I fired the incomptenent buffoon because he made me break a nail. A nail! I invited Frieza to be my cohost because he is exceperiencedwith handling you campers. Also joing us are Fortune Teller Baba(To know when some is going to sue), Porlyscuia(To heal injured campers) and Hannah Anafloz(To cook meals). Now to to explain the challange Rivals you have to write a play and Others you have to do it.

Everyone did great except for a blue flying cat and red head who had stage fright.

'Erza!" Chris gave the last marshmellow to her and Happy flew to the Isla de Losahs.

Sorry Spedo short working on adution for Musicale.

Not going to update fast maybe once per week.

How many views so far?

17 and counting.

I am sorry I NEED REVIEWS.


End file.
